(Someone get me) Out Of This Place
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Implied Eve/Will; Alternative ending to Episode 6] Eve sees Will and Lily together, and feels something she never has before. Jealousy. Which confuses her greatly.


**(Someone get me) Out Of This Place**

_Fandom: Eve_

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Angst, Romance_

_Pairing: Implied Eve/Will_

_Word count: 565_

_Summary: Eve sees Will and Lily together, and feels something she never has before. Jealousy. Which confuses her greatly. Implied Eve/Will ONESHOT._

* * *

**AN: Title comes from the song that inspired this entire fic - **_**Outta Here**_**, by Esmee Denters. I was talking to IsobelJones2000 and we w****e****re discussing how Will looked straight over at Eve as soon as Lily ****kissed**** to see if she'd seen. Yesterday I got thinking "What if she had seen? What if the camera cut to her just as she shut down, when, in reality, she had been watching the entire time?". And, yeah. This happened. Sorry.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER. I do not own Eve. I am hoping to one day own my own shed though.**

* * *

A party.

Eve knew what a party was, of course. Will had told her earlier that afternoon when they'd been getting their Halloween costumes ready. It was a time when humans socialised, where they had fun, where they danced to the loud noises that made up what most human teenagers called _music_. It wasn't to Eve's taste at all; she preferred the soft sounds of the piano she'd found on the device that Will called an IPad...or was it IPod? Anyway, regardless of what the strange device was and what she liked, Will had quickly informed her that this sort of music wasn't the norm, wasn't socially acceptable, and certainly wouldn't be played at the party. Eve herself couldn't make sense of why, but she'd nodded, as she always did when Will gave her these droplets of information, and returned to whatever object she'd been analysing with her unwavering blue gaze.

Of course, the evening didn't - _couldn't_ \- run smoothly, like they had all hoped. Will had said that this was a time when humans were supposed to enjoy themselves, but, as the night went on, the more Eve had found that she really wasn't enjoying herself. Not one little bit, in fact. She wasn't sure why, but, the longer she watched Will and Lily together, even when they were helping her, the more annoyed, the more irritated, the more _infuriated _she had become.

And now the woman, Katherine, the one she had become so afraid of she often tried to avoid thinking about her, was tracking the miracle-of-science quantum chip inside her, was closing in on her, forcing her to hide in one of the upstairs rooms of the house and watch Lily and Will working to try and shut her down. She was becoming more miserable by the second, which confused her greatly. The three of them had been together in a gathering many times before, and Eve had never felt any negative emotions towards this. She _liked_ Lily and Will, and Abe too, although she wasn't sure where he was right now. They were her friends. Friends were not supposed to feel these bitter feelings towards one another, were they? She was pretty sure they weren't.

Footsteps suddenly echoed outside, pausing by the door. Eve leaned against the wall, shrouding herself into the corner as she waited for her systems to shut down. Lily and Will exchanged a look, a strange expression covering Lily's face. Eve often found herself cataloguing the way Lily looked at Will, although she always filed it away for her to mull over at a later date, in those long night hours when there was nothing for her to do. She never did, though. She always pushed it to one side, where she could easily ignore it, pretend it wasn't happening - because, for some unknown, yet incredibly vital reason, she didn't _want_ it to be happening.

Unable to move, unable to do anything, the door swung open, just as Lily grabbed Will by the shoulders and pulled him towards her, meeting their lips in a kiss.

Something sharp suddenly twisted in Eve's stomach, a bitter metallic spike that poisoned her insides, radiating painfully in her chest like an oven her system powered down; her fingers clenched into fists, nails grinding into her palms, before they became limp and her eyes fell closed.

_What...What was this behaviour?_


End file.
